My Other Family
by RaeRambles
Summary: The end of the Son of Neptune and a bit extra including Argo II landing told from Hazel's POV Percabeth/Oneshot


**You'll recognize a lot from the end of the Son of Neptune, which is not mine, but I wanted to right it from Hazel's point of view, and also I'm not sure if she was in the senate but she will be for this fic. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hazel POV<p>

Octavian had been pacing for what seemed like hours, constantly asking the senate the same question yet never waiting for an answer.

"Why should we trust these Greeks?" He said again and Hazel had to fight the urge to ask him to shut up, or to shut him up.

Hazel let her thoughts wander again, her mind taking through almost a fast forward of their quest. She saw Frank shift, she saw Percy fall over the edge of the glacier, she saw and almost felt the wind and world race by as she rode Arion once more.

She looked up at the sound of Percy's voice, as he interrupted Octavian's speech.

"I'm glad you asked." He'd stood up, clearly startling Octavian as he stammered out a wavering response.

"I wasn't-"

"-part of the quest, yes, I know. And you're wise to let me explain, since I was." Percy said confidently.

She had to swallow down a giggle at the look on Octavian's face. He'd never been challenged in such a way before, Reyna and Jason had always just let him rant until he had it out of his system.

Percy captured everyone's attention, it wasn't that he was the only one talking (though he was) it was his natural leadership and his ability to draw you in, like he could lead you to victory. And, he probably could. Considering he could fight within a hurricane, Hazel felt pretty safe going to battle next the the son of Poseidon.

"Gaea is waking, we've defeated two of her giants, but that's only the beginning. The real war will take place in the old land of the gods. The quest will take us to Rome and eventually to Greece."

Hazel could tell a lot of the senate was uncomfortable with the notion they'd be going to enemy land by choice and she could tell quite a few wanted to argue this point, but no one interrupted at Percy continued.

"I know, I know, you've always thought of the Greeks as your enemies. And there's a good reason for that. I think the gods have kept our two camps apart because whenever we meet, we fight. But that can change. It has to change if we're to defeat Gaea. That's what the Prophecy of Seven means. Seven demigods, Greek and Roman, will have to close the Doors of Death together."

Hazel found her full attention had turned to Percy and she along with quite a bit of the senate was beginning to see the logic behind his words. She jump, startled when from the midst of the silent and attentive senate burst forth an angry shout.

"Ha!" The person cried out, it was a Lar that Hazel couldn't recognize personally, "The last time a praetor tried to interpret the Prophecy of Seven, it was Michael Varus, who lost our eagle in Alaska. Why should we believe you now?"

Hazel groaned internally, the Lar was right, no one had successfully figured out what the Prophecy of Seven meant and the past attempts had all ended badly, not to mention the fact the Lar had brought some doubt into the minds of the senate.

She glanced around as people started to nod, agreeing with the outburst, even the veterans were shifting in their seats, unsure wether or not to support the dangerous idea of predicting the prophecy.

Percy resumed speaking, silencing the senate with a firm voice, "I carried Juno across the Tiber, she told me that the Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass. Mars also appeared to you in person. Do you think two of your most important gods would appear at camp if the situation wasn't serious?" He let them mull over his words and Hazel couldn't hide her smile, she supported Percy a hundred percent and using Mars and Juno as an argument was killer to opposition.

Then, from the second row Gwen spoke up, "He's right, I, for one, trust Percy's word. Greek or not, he restored the honor of the legion. You saw him on the battlefield last night. Would anyone here say he is not a true hero of Rome?"

Hazel held her breath as she waited for the yells and disagreements, but no one said a word, people began to nod and they all turned as Reyna stood.

"You claim this is a combined quest," she said to Percy, "You claim Juno intends for us to work with this this other group, Camp Half-Blood. Yet the Greeks have been our enemies for eons. They are known for their deceptions."

An unrecognizable emotion flashed in Percy's eyes and Hazel had a feeling he was holding himself back from defending his people. He paused then addressed Reyna's concern, "Maybe so, but enemies can become friends. A week ago, would you have thought the Romans and Amazons would be fighting side by side?"

The queen of the Amazons laughed and looked her sister in the eyes, "He's got a point."

Hazel sighed, glad for the slight support from Hylla as Percy continued, "The demigods of Camp Half-Blood have already been working with Camp Jupiter, we just didn't realize it. During the Titan War last summer, while you were attacking Mount Othrys, we were defending Mount Olympus in Manhattan. I fought Kronus myself."

Hazel's eyes widened at the revelation that her new found friend had fought the king of the titans. Reyna was also startled and forgot what she was going to argue as she backed up, almost catching the edge of her toga.

"I know it's hard to believe," Percy said and Hazel had to resist the urge to tell him it was more than hard to believe, "But I think I've earned your trust. I'm on your side. Hazel and Frank I'm sure they're meant to go with me on this quest. The other four are on their way from Camp Half-Blood right now. One of them is Jason Grace, your old praetor."

Hazel frowned, this was the last straw for Octavian, he wasn't used to not being in charge and he surely wasn't used to being wrong, "Oh, come on!" he yelled, "He's making things up, now."

Reyna seemed almost to agree and Hazel clenched her teeth as the praetor took her time to respond.

"It is a lot to believe." she started and Hazel felt her heart sink a little, she was almost positive the daughter of Bellona would accuse Percy of lying, "Jason is coming back with a bunch of Greek demigods? You say they're going to appear in the sky in a heavily armed warship, but we shouldn't be worried."

_Well__ when you s__ay __it __like__ that_ Hazel sighed internally, Reyna was right, no matter how true Percy's words were the idea was ridiculous.

"Yes," Percy said, calmly addressing the worried crowd, "Just ket them land. Hear them out. Jason will backup everything I'm telling you. I swear it on my life."

This was big, for Percy to swear on his life was extremely dangerous. If something bad happened, Octavian would be sure to take him up on his word, a fact that scared Hazel down to her very core.

"On your life?" Octavian cast a meaningful glance at the senate, barely hiding his smugness, "We will remember that, if this turns out to be a trick."

_Please __let __it __not __be __a __trick_ Hazel prayed, mentally worshiping whatever god was listening before turning her attention back to the senate.

A messenger ran in before anyone could say anything else, gasping, "Praetors! I'm sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report-"

He never got to finish, as Percy's cyclops brother yelled, "Ship! Yay!" and pointed out a hole in the ceiling. Hazel's mouth dropped open and she was sure her jaw was on the floor as a hure warship appeared in the sky.

_A__ flying ship_, she thought _of __course,__ why __didn__'__t__I__ think of that __one_. She was slightly wary of the impressive machine until she noticed the white flag of truce, assuring them that the Greeks were not here to attack.

The messenger looked ready to outright panic as he cried, "Praetors! What are your orders?"

Face red with anger, a strangled teddy bear still trapped in his hand Octavian shot to his feet, "The omens are horrible! This is a trick, a deception. Beware Greeks bearing gifts!" He then turned to Percy, jabbing a finger at him and glaring into his eyes as he continued to address the senate, "His friends are attacking in a warship. He has led them here. We must attack!"

"No," Percy said, unaffected by Octavian's rage, "You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies. I say we stand ready, but do not attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is not a trick."

Hazel held her breath once more as all eyes turned to Reyna, if Reyna said to attack, half of camp would fight whilst the rest followed Percy in welcoming the newcomers. Chaos would occur, chaos was generally a bad thing.

"Hold your fire," Reyna sighed and Hazel smiled, Reyna was siding with Percy, Octavian didn't stand a chance. "But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet our...new friends."

Reyna had seem reluctant to refer to the Greeks as friends but she stood by Percy and Hazel was relieved they wouldn't be fighting the Greek demigods.

Everyone left the senate quickly, Hazel watched them go, waiting with Frank for Percy. Octavian followed them, leaving his teddy bear behind and leaving in a huff.

Reyna and Percy were talking in solemn voices as Frank and Hazel approached, "...I hope that's true. I've missed him." Reyna finished and nodded to Percy before leaving the senate with all the rest.

Frank shifted nervously, "They're coming down sight in the forum, Terminus is going to have a heart attack."

Hazel felt the need to warn Percy, so she told him about how he swore on his life and how serious it was, but all he did was smile. He shook his head as though battling internal thoughts and threw his arms around Hazel and Frank's shoulders, "Come on, let me introduce you to my other family." Hazel couldn't help but smile as she realized how much of a team the three of them had become, a family, just like Percy said.

They walked down to where a large crowd was forming in an area just in front of the warship. Percy pushed his way to the front as the dust cleared and everyone got a clear view of the massive machine.

Terminus was ranting to anyone who'd listen and Hazel had to hide her smile as she heard him complaining to a small son of Apollo, "How dare they! Who do they think they are? Putting their warship right-"

His cries faded as some campers began to descend from the ship, the first was the boy from the video, the boy who looked like Sammy. Hazel bit back her horror as Sammy's twin marched down the gangplank with a big smile on his face and a bit of grease on his orange t-shirt. He gestured for a girl to follow him and stood at the base waiting as she too descended. She was pretty, with kaleidoscope eyes of every color and choppy brown hair.

"Hi!" He said happily, "My name's Leo and this is the ever so charming Piper and that's" he trailed off, as if knowing they'd recognize the next to be introduced. Everyone gasped as a boy walked calmly down the gangplank, he had short, blonde hair and sky blue eyes and he smiled as he gazed around at the Romans.

Reyna stared at him for a long time, "Jason?" she whispered and he laughed.

"Have I left you speechless Reyna? Do you really have nothing to say?" He raise a blonde eye brow and laughed more as she walked up and embraced him in a hug, laughing with him and he teased her. Hazel had never heard Reyna laugh before, noticing that it made all the worry disappear and made her seem younger.

Suddenly a girl raced down from the ship, she was almost a blur as she launched herself at Percy. He laughed, "Hi to you too Wise girl!" as he spun her around and she released a breathless laugh.

Then she let him go and frowned, "Seaweed Brain," Hazel couldn't help but snicker at the nickname, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WOR-" Her voice rose to a yell and the Romans barely kept themselves from laughing at the scared look on their praetor's face before he smiled and captured her lips in a kiss, cutting her off.

All the Venus campers swooned as the couple embraced and Hazel had to sigh at the cute pair.

They broke apart and the girl frowned again, "Do you have any idea how rude it is to interrupt people?"

Percy laughed and kissed her head, "You have no idea how much I missed you Annabeth."

"I missed you too." she sighed, "Wait, so you didn't loose your memory?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I did loose most of it, except you, your name and what you looked like."

"Awww," Piper smiled, "That's really sweet." she hid a giggle behind her hand as Leo looked at her strangely and all the Venus campers nodded in agreement.

"But then I drank gorgon's blood to make this deal with this guy and I got it all back." Percy finished with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling you didn't know wether or not you had the deadly vile or the healing vile when you drank it?" Annabeth groaned slightly.

"Because I didn't?" Percy asked chuckling slightly, as his girlfriend banged her head against his chest.

"As usual," an unfamiliar voice said from the ship, "Without Annabeth you took a stupid risk and almost died."

"G-Man!" Percy laughed as he waved to a satyr that was making it's way down the gangplank and towards the two.

The satyr stopped just in front of his friend and frowned, "Duudddeee your wearing a dress."

Percy looked down at his clothing, "Well, yeah man, but it's an important dress."

"Guys it's not a dress, it's a toga, you of all people should know that Percy. You're the one wearing it." Annabeth said exasperated.

"Right, anyways," Percy said nodding, "This dress signify's me as praetor."

"You became praetor in eight months?" Jason asked surprised, "Wow, it took me years to earn the honor."

"Actually he earned it in three, "Hazel smiled, "He only showed up three months ago."

Annabeth seemed to notice her for the first time and gazed over in her direction, giving Hazel a clear view of her face. She had slightly curled blonde hair, tanned skin and an all around California girl look. The only thing that ruined it was her eyes, they were startlingly grey and you could almost see her thoughts swimming in them, her brain constantly working.

Percy grinned, "Annabeth this is Hazel Levesque, she's a daughter of Pluto, she helped me on my quest, probably saved my life at least a dozen times."

Hazel stuck out her hand and was a little surprised when Annabeth came and gave her a small hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you for keeping him safe, I know he can be really stupid sometimes."

Hazel laughed and Annabeth gave her a warm smile, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva and Percy's girlfriend."

"I think they noticed when you tackled him Annabeth." the satyr laughed, extending a hand for me to shake, "I'm Grover, I'm just Percy's friend."

"Nah, he's not my friend," Percy smirked, patting Grover on the back, "Grover's one of my best friends and one of the bravest people I know." Grover blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh, and this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, he's totally beast." Percy smirked as Hazel and Frank laughed, no one else understanding the inside joke between the friends.

"Hi," Frank smiled as Annabeth gave him a small hug and Grover shook his hand.

As Reyna was talking to Jason, Leo and Piper, all the campers were crowded around the new comers as more of them came from the ship.

Hazel was surprised at the amount of people from the other camp who wanted to talk to Percy, most just expressed their joy that they'd found him, but others talked to him like friends, laughing about good memories an Percy seemed to be overjoyed surrounded by his old friends.

"Prissy!"

Percy looked up and smiled at the beefy girl that was approaching them. She had stringy brown hair and a tough face, though she was smiling.

"Clarisse." Percy shook her hand and they were all surprised when Percy and the unfriendly looking girl talked, they seemed to be a mix of friends and enemies, like arch foes on a truce. She gave a Hazel a slight nod and grinned as Percy introduced her brother.

"You don't look scary," Clarisse remarked as Percy and Annabeth talked to Reyna, "But from what Prissy says you're a good fighter. I believe him and if your good by his standards your fine by mine." She introduced him to some of the other Mars/Ares kids, before patting his shoulder and giving him a slight smile, "Welcome to the Ares cabin kid."

She left soon after, but Hazel could tell Frank was overjoyed that he had her approval, there was something about the fact the fierce girl, Greek or not, accepted him as her brother that made him feel more normal, less of a weirdo.

Percy came back over to talk to them and told them that everyone was going to get acquainted while they had another senate meeting with the head cabin counselors.

As they made their way over to the Senate hall Hazel heard Percy ask Annabeth something, "So what'd you think of my other family?"

Hazel turned around in time to see Annabeth smile, "I like them, I like them a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: March 21, 2014<strong>

**So I've just come back to fix a few glaringly obvious errors, though I'm not going to rewrite anything** because Rick did such a great job with the reunion**. I was tempted to delete this oneshot but decided to leave it up and just do a few edits. Keep in mind I might have missed some things, but I noticed the spaces in italics were deleted making them one big, confusing word and there were one or two spelling mistakes that bugged me. **

**Review to let me know what you think, but keep in mind t**his was written BEFORE the Mark of Athena came out and in no way compares to the one Rick Riordan wrote. ****

****xx****


End file.
